Revenge With Food!
by blurry-blurb
Summary: Hilarity ensues when Ronald Weasley fires food at his sister Ginny Weasley's boyfriednd Draco Malfoy! COMPLETE ONESHOT


A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at something humourous and my second at writing; my first turned out to be terrible! I stayed up all night so I could finish this within a day or so. I hope you people like it. Shoot me if you don't.

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay I do not own Draco Malfoy or any other character of Harry Potter, and am not making any money out of this. Draco Malfoy and all other characters are J. K. Rowling's property and only the plot is mine. Humph!**

**Thanks a lot my new beta WolfStar. And to Rowan, who pointed out the left over mistakes in her review, and I fixed the errors. This is a revised version.**

**Okay, I've replaced all the '&'s with 'and's. Thanks to the anonymous reviewer 'Name' for pointing it out!**

**Fighting With Food**

Ginny Weasley, a sixth year, walked towards the Great Hall hand in hand with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Yes, the Ice Prince, Prince of Slytherin, the pompous arse, the blinding blond of the school, Draco Malfoy was dating the Gryffindor Princess, the fiery redhead, star chaser of the school and the sister of his arch-nemesis, Ginny Weasley.

The Weasleys had not been very supportive of their relationship, one Ronald Weasley in particular. But, since Draco had betrayed his father by not only refusing to join the Dark Side but by also killing him when he was about to kill Ginny, the hearts of Arthur and Molly had softened. It only took a little time for the Weasley brothers to come around. Except for Ron.

Ron still did not support their relationship. He always tried to pick a fight with Draco and threaten him to keep him away from Ginny. He would rant endlessly about how he is the Great Bouncing Ferret, pompous, rich and spoiled. He had continued this ritual until Ginny wrote to Molly and Ron received a howler during lunch admonishing him to be nice to Draco and Ginny.

It had been a week now, and Ginny and Draco both knew that Ron would strike for revenge anytime.

The young couple entered the hall and were about to go to their own tables when Ron stood up, took a jar full of pumpkin juice and splashed it towards Ginny and Draco. "How do you like that, Malfoy?" But, thankfully due to Draco's seeker reflexes, he ducked and pulled Ginny down on him, and the juice drenched Pansy.

"Look what you've done to my hair! I'll show you what you're supposed to like, Weasel!" Shrieking, Pansy tossed all the croissants over at Ron which him square in the chest and knocked him down. Hermione rushed over to help him up while Ron clutched his chest, making moaning and groaning sounds.

"'Mione, take down every one of them! Remember, I love you... don't let Victor Krum win over..." he said, attempting a catch in his voice.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at his antics and aimed a pie at Pansy's face. The Slytherin witch ducked just in time, and the pie hit Theodore Nott square on his face.

Ron jumped up and howled with laughter. "That was awesome Miommmppphhh..." He was interrupted by a very pink strawberry ice-cream which Draco had thrown on his face. Ginny was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the ground. Harry threw another jar of pumpkin juice at Draco, but Ginny was the unfortunate one to be drenched.

"Harry!" The redheaded witch exclaimed, sputtering.

Draco turned towards Harry, a pile of toast in his hand. "No one hits my girlfriend, Potter..." The next moment Harry had toast crumbs all over him, sticking in his black hair and making a black and white polka dotted design.

Cho saw this and rushed over to Harry to help him up. She picked up a few sandwiches and threw them at Draco but it missed him and hit Parvati instead. "Why you..."

Soon there was a full blown out war in the Great Hall. The Golden Trio got the worst with Ron decorated with strawberry ice-cream, pumpkin juice, and bits of chicken; Harry with bread crumbs, mashed potatoes, and sauce gracing his face and glasses; and Hermione's bushy hair was a mess of pork chops, mashed potatoes and onion rings.

The other Slytherins and Gryffindors were recognizable to an extent.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Everyone's eyes widened at Snape's low growl.

"Professor Snape, Weasley started the food fight by aiming a jug full of pumpkin juice at me," answered Draco.

"Mr. Weasley, what problems do you have with the food at Hogwarts that throwing it seems be better use than eating it and letting it do some meager wonders to that two-celled brain of yours? Detention for everyone with me at seven this evening and you, Mr. Weasley are going to write me six rolls of parchment on the benefits of eating food rather than throwing it and three rolls on the benefit of inter-house relations." He nodded towards Ginny and Draco who had been holding hands all the while and stalked off.

"Thank goodness detention is just for one day. Merlin knows detentions with Snape are such torture," sighed a relieved Ginny.

"Aw, come on, Ginny, it isn't that bad. At least now your brother will change his attitude towards _inter-house relations_," Draco smugly replied.

"Yeah, and if he needs any help we can always show him how a Weasley and a Malfoy, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, have come together and benefited from the use of the parts of anatomy," Ginny smirked.

"The Sorting Hat must have been drunk when it sorted you into Gryffindor."

"No, my dear Dragon, it just knew whom to put where in order to encourage inter-house relations"

**FIN**

A/N: I hope it doesn't suck majorly. *rueful smile* Please, spare a few precious minutes from your time and leave a review. It makes me happy. J

Top of Form


End file.
